


Incubator Report

by gooberAscendant



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Medical Kink, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyubey interrogates Homura about the source of her powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubator Report

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place on Homura's third timeline (after two resets).

**Incubator Report**  
 **ID:** Incubator First Class 636T  
 **Time Stamp:** Galactic Cycle 58.67, Solar Cycle 4,555,208,535.48  
 **Assignment:** Galaxy X12-4R, Sector 0.1.22, Star 9G, Planet 3; local designation “Earth”  
 **Species Class:** A094  
 **Subject:** Unknown Divergent, Stage 2; “Homura Akemi”

Subject has expressed all of the signs of stage 2 incubation, including the manifestation of a soul gem, but no contact had previously been made with subject. Source of incubation is still unclear. Requesting list of all active incubators in Galaxy X12-4R. If High Command has sent assistance, I was not informed. Nor was it necessary.

**Re: Incubator List Request**

No other active incubators were near enough to have incubated subject in the timeframe necessary. Subject apprehended for questioning. Subject resistant to direct mental probing.

**Interrogation Log:**

“What is going on?” Subject is distressed and fights against restraints. Operating table is unaffected by struggle.

_You are here to be questioned._

“Where am I?!” Subject looks around frantically. Interior of operating room and removal of subject’s clothing has intended stress-inducing effect. Automated medical apparatus left in view for this purpose.

_Where you are is irrelevant. You will either be returned to your point of origin, or your life will end, when we are finished._

Subject’s heart rate spikes. The concept of death is frightening to species class A094. Strange for such a short-lived organism.

_Question one: Did you make a contract to become a magical girl?_

“Let me go!” Unsurprising response. Medical apparatus activates, and descends from ceiling. Mode RN4, blade size 8.

_Repeat question one: Did you make a contract to become a magical girl?_

“What is that thing?!” Subject continues to struggle.

_It is an all-purpose remote medical apparatus. It will perform negative reinforcement should you continue to be uncooperative, and should your answers prove ultimately unsatisfactory, it will perform your autopsy. Repeat question one: Did you make a contract to become a magical girl?_

“Someone help me! Please!” Apparatus delivers small cut on subject’s left arm. Subject cries out.

_No one else can hear you. Repeat question one: Did you make a contract to become a magical girl?_

“Yes! Please don’t hurt me!” Medical apparatus recedes slightly to indicate that a satisfactory answer has been given.

_Question two: Who did you make a contract with?_

Subject hesitates. Apparatus begins to descend. “Kyubey! I made a contract with Kyubey!”

_That is impossible and therefore a lie. Repeat question two: Who did you make a contract with?_

“No, I’m not lying!” Apparatus descends, delivers medium cut on subject’s right arm. Subject screams.

_Repeat question two: Who did you make a contract with?_

“I told you! Kyubey!” Apparatus delivers small cut to subject’s left upper torso. This location is particularly sensitive in species class A094 of subject’s chromosome pairing. Subject increases resistance to restraints. Pupils dilate.

_Impossible. I made no such contract with you. Answer the question._

“I did!” Medium cut to right upper torso. Subjects continues to make useless noise.

_Repeat question two: Who did you make a contract with?_

“Please let me go!” Subject is panicked. Medium cut on subject’s mid upper torso. Small cut on subject’s left cheek. Subject’s screams become louder. Tears appear in subject’s eyes.

_Your answer is unsatisfactory._

Apparatus changes to mode RN17, voltage setting 30%. Delivers shock to pubic region. Subject’s screams remain loud. Fear response increases from surprise.

_Understand that this apparatus will not tire, nor will I. You will break eventually._

“I told you what you wanted to know! Please stop!” Voltage increased to 40%. Shock to genital region. Tears roll down subject’s cheeks. Continuous shock to genitals, increasing voltage from 40% to 80% over course of shock. Subject screams until voice is hoarse.

_Repeat question two: Who did you make a contract with?_

Subject begins to sob violently. Apparatus extends auxiliary arm, mode RN90, width 2, length 4. Auxiliary arm penetrates subject’s birthing canal. Subject’s genitalia respond with arousal, but subject consciously responds with terror. Dissonance increases confusion in subject.

_Repeat question two: Who did you make a contract with?_

“What are you doing? Stop!” Auxiliary arm moves in and out, slowly building speed. Primary arm delivers intermittent 50% shocks to genital region. Subject screams and pleads throughout.

_Repeat question two: Who did you make a contract with?_

“I told you! I already told you! Please!” Subject’s arousal builds, nearing its climactic finale. Subject yells from pleasure and pain.

_Repeat question two: Who did you make a contract with?_

Subject experiences orgasm. Subject is extremely distressed by this. Auxiliary arm continues. Subject continues to scream in discomfort.

_Repeat question two: Who did you make a contract with?_

Subject loses consciousness. Apparatus disengages. Further interrogation will commence when subject awakens.


End file.
